On His Shoulders
by Hisaharu
Summary: And there, in the peace of the man's embrace, Sakura cried the sorrows, her fears, her longings, and all her feelings…onto that man's being. And somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew he wouldn't mind bearing her world on his shoulders…


'**Yo! Its Hisaharu again…And with another KakaSaku! Well, this KakaSaku fic is set in the real world…Uh, xD Not allot more to say. Please enjoy and don't spam…**

**If I get a good amount of good reviews…Then guess who might make a Chapter 2?**

**Tital: Oh His Shoulders**

**Author Name: Hisaharu**

**Word Count: 930**

**Rating: T**

The pinkett's legs where powerful and lean as they ran; the tight muscles pumping blood through her body as she forced herself to the brink of her condition…Then a step beyond that.

The dark and…gloomy wasn't a fitting word for the weather. Dark and depressing; the layer upon layer of cold laying out into the rain dampened air of her track field at the school.

It ran through her, making her breath come out in white puffs of vapor before disappearing into the air…there and then gone…Just like him.

But no; he was something she wouldn't think about this day, as she forced her body through the downpour of cold rain. This was a getaway for her, away from the guilt, the pain, the _feelings_…And there was no one here to help her.

She was weakening in her long strides, her long a pale legs slowing and lungs giving into the burning within the muscle fiber…But she had to keep it going. And she did; Sakura made it another hundred yards before her calves tensed into nothing but a mass of aching muscle, her thighs as coiled as a snake. And she still tried to run.

And, like the frosted rain around her, she fell from her place upon the Earth.

She hit the ground on her right side, the neon pink shirt soaking up the rainwater that had been inside the shredded tire bits that made up her schools track. Her arms shot out to brace her body as she fell, but soon, they too gave out.

Sakura rolled as she hit the ground, landing back up at the sky all around her. Softly her long fingers stroked the fake grass lining the inside of her track…But her eyes where unseeing as they stared into the bleary sky before her.

And suddenly…far too soon for Sakura Haruno…The guilt retook her.

He. He was the one and only person she had left- the one person she hated; her crush for years had left Sakura for her own damn 'best friend', Ino. Her family had died in that car accident that she had avoided that one night…Why had she not been in the car?

Oh…She had a track meet…

Sakura almost smiled, bitterly, at the irony. Strange…how something hurt her so bad, but later she took so much comfort in it.

Like him.

She had always hated him; he was loud and obnoxious and rowdy…and clingy and stupid…and he had stayed with her as all her turmoil buried down into a pot of lethal guilt. He had responded to her downfall into depression, and then with her climb out of it. He was going to buy her a present, the cops said, that night.

He was an idiot for thinking he could go against the guy who tried, did, mug him. All Naruto Uzumaki succeeded in was getting his life stolen that dark night.

And it was all her fault…

The rain stopped falling on her smooth face for some odd reason—too quick to be natural, but still Sakura didn't look up. Warmth erupted her cold darkness, her shield, of the word around her. The words where not hasty, not frightened…Slow and questioning…as if he were asking the time of day. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Ah. Him. Hatake Kakashi.

He was her P.E. and foreign language teacher. He was probably the one person left…Naruto hadn't been the only one to stick with her, now that she thought about it. Kakashi-san had listened to her…She respected him and looked up to him…

And he bad bending his body over hers as a makeshift shield, his face inches from hers. From this distance she looked upon his eyes as he crouched, and found herself mesmerized. They were odd…One eye a cool and stormy gray…like the sky around her now…But his other, the one his bangs normally covered, was a mismatching one. It held flecks of bright golden brown that flickered heatedly in the warm light…Orange and gold, yellow and amber fizzed in a haze of ignition into an underlining of crimson red…That was gone as soon as his bangs shifted to cover up the missmatcher.

He was met by her empty silence, her face ashen in the cold air, her blue-green eyes unnaturally bright with her inner turmoil. Sakura could feel her tears streak down her face to join the raindrops, her pink hair heavy with rainwater and her sorrow.

Hatake Kakashi smelled like the dry desert, barren yet warm and hard…But his aftershave was distinctly male, mixing with the soft peppermint of his spiced breath. Some distant part of her, the part of her loneliness and feelings of having no one to go to, stirred for his masculine comfort.

And why should she fight anymore?

She leaned forward, her face getting dangerously close to his; she saw an odd light flicker in his eyes at that, before her face buried in the crook of his neck and her arms around his shoulders. And there, in the peace of the man's embrace, Sakura cried the sorrows, her fears, her longings, and all her feelings…onto that man's being.

And somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew he wouldn't mind bearing her world on his shoulders…


End file.
